beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Blood Got to Do With It?
After an accidental encounter with someone from her past, Sally flees to Donna to try and make things right. Synopsis Sally is definitely enjoying the benefits of being human again by cuddling and canoodling with Max, the funeral director. In fact, Sally is having so much fun with Max and her two roommates that she forgets all about her curse (anyone she sees from her past will die). This becomes quite a problem when Robbie, Sallys naer do well brother literally shows up at their front door asking that Aidan and Josh pay the rent directly to him. In cash. According to Robbie, the house now belongs to he and Sallys father, Samid Malik. Robbie also says hes the new landlord and hell return soon to fix the place up. In order to avoid inadvertently killing her own brother, Sally goes into hiding, first by sneaking around the house and then by staying at Maxs place. Max, however, is less than thrilled that Sally wont talk to him about whats really going on between her and her brotherhe feels like Sally has too many walls between the two of them. Later, when Sally makes the mistake of coming home to change clothes, she runs right into Robbie! Turns out that Robbie has been sleeping in his car right on the block. Knowing that Robbie will die unless she does something, Sally and Josh go to visit Donna, the witch who brought Sally back to life. Together, they demand help but Donna quickly shows them who is in control. Ultimately, Sally must make a huge sacrificeshe promises Donna her soul in exchange for being able to live a normal life and keeping Robbie alive. It isnt ideal, but at least Sally can stop worrying about killing people and finally step out with Max in public. At the hospital, Aidan confesses to Kenny that hes a vampire and begins bonding with the teen while telling him stories about how Bishop originally turned him during the Revolutionary War and what his life has been like since. Despite Aidans tales of caution, Kenny is fascinated and, even more, sees a way to finally leave his bubble boy existence behindas a vampire. He decides that he wants Aidan to turn him. In the meantime, Kenny is happy to feed Aidan his untainted blood. But the clock is ticking. When Kenny turns 18, he plans to walk out of his bubble, vampire or not. While Nora puts in extra time at work, Josh and Erin butt heads around the house. She messy, rebellious, selfish, rude and addicted to her smart phonejust like millions of other teens all over the world. Since Aidan has the wisdom gained by living more than 200 years, he knows that what Erin needs is less structureless to rebel against. The irony in Aidan helping Erin is that Erin is actually a spy, of sorts. Liam has convinced Erin to poison Aidans blood supply so that he can be killed easily. Erin succeeds in her mission, standing over a disabled Aidan with a stake. Liam rushes to get to the house and finish Aidan off, but will Josh get home before Liam arrives? Category:Season 3 Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Episodes